ReCreation
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: 4 male oc's are out to recreate Homura's plan to create a new Heaven and Earth only with a difference.Instead of scriptures they have simulated stones and the only thing they will stop at nothing to get the key, The same key Homura used.Son Goku. No yaoi.
1. Beginning

Document Opened: 12/28/2006, 08:14pm.

Authors Note:

I finally got my Saiyuki dvd thinpack the 27th.

Not kidding when I say I believe I spent around ten hours

give or take watching Saiyuki and about four-ish today.

..Gotten at got the idea for this today or late yesterday.

Probably today,.

Info you may need to know below.

Oc's: Five, for the villainous role.

Pairings: None. I'm trying for family/friend bonds.

Warnings: It's Saiyuki, Is this necessary?.

Summary: Even though Homura was defeated, 4 of his followers who remained in Heaven and saw everything as well as keeping records of his work wish to re-create his plan. But a bit different than Homura's vision.

Instead of the scriptures they have hand created stones to simulate that power.

And the final key that they will use everything in their power to get, Son Goku.

This will contain spoilers for the last episodes for Gensomaden Saiyuki Ep's 46 through 50.

Not allot but some possibly important ones.

The Oc's are:

Seto the one with the handcrafted talismans.

Ryu the leader who has certain dark powers.

Chin pronounced Cheen. A bit of an icy fellow.

Chon a bit more firey than his brother Cheen.

Funny thing is there were only going to 5 five Oc's but I could only fit in four. Five might have been overkill I guess.

I'll be trying to keep them in-character.

Well onto said story.

HeHe.

Hope you enjoy and have a

Happy New Year and or New Years Eve.

You are left with this message

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit that is the group who killed Lord Homura."

"No Chin, The true one who killed Lord Homura was him."

Chon pointed to the image of Goku killing a few weak demons.

"And yet, he is also our key to carry out what Homura could not do because of his taboo body."

"That reminds me Master Ryu. The stones have been completed. Phase one is complete a little

ahead of schedule."

"Good work Seto. Let us go and prepare the symbol needed to re-create the universe itself."

Chin,Chon, Ryu and Seto were sitting around a circle shaped table and aside from two inches of wood around the rest was a mirror they used as a tool to watch everything from a distance.

The room faded out as they left to prepare for the second stage of their plan.

//////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\/////

It was nighttime and the group was staying at

an Inn in town.

Unfortunately though all of them had to share

the same room.

"Well at least we each get our own bed right."

Hakkai smiled and petted Hakuryu.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Just don't snore."

Goku looked at Gojyo who saw this.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me! Your the one who snores you little monkey!"

"Hey don't call me a monkey you water sprite!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that you damn dirty ape!"

"Oh yeah pervy water sprite! take this"

He threw his pillow into Gojyo's face.

The two proceeded to get into a pillow fight.

"My, my, Business as usual."

Hakkai chuckled.

"Whatever."

Sanzo tried to ignore them.

"Take this!"

Gojyo whacked Goku back in the face hard with his pillow.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Aw whats the matter sissy monkey can't take it."

Gojyo mocked him.

Goku growled at him evilly.

"Oh..That's it!"

He jumped at Gojyo and the two proceeded to melee each other with their pillows.

A gunshot was heard and a bullet was just an inch

away from them.

"Will you two assholes just go to sleep already."

Goku and Gojyo.

"Good Night!"

"Well I guess that settles that then. Night all."

Hakkai and the others proceeded to go to sleep.

///////////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile with the villains.

"Master Ryu, It is time to begin phase three.

They are asleep now. You may strike and this will help you turn his mind to blank. This should make it easier for you to bring him here"

He handed him a special talisman.

"Excellent, Thanks Seto. I will need to be alone to concentrate solely on this. You understand."

"Of course, I will go inform Chin and Chon."

Seto left so Ryu could work his dark power.

"Excellent. Tonight we finally meet Son Goku."

He closed his eyes and focused.

//////////\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\

In Goku's dream world.

Everything was dark, Almost no light anywhere.

When he heard a voice.

"Son Goku, Come."

The dark dream-scape changed to a field.

"Who are you?"

Goku could not see anyone.

"Over here."

Goku looked behind him and there was a man with long black hair in loose low ponytail and he had blue eyes. Looked to be about six feet tall.

"Who are you?"

He did not like the feeling he was getting from this man.

"My name is Ryu. Still hard to believe that you of all things hold such power."

"What are you talking about?"

"I cannot tell you my plan here, But I can tell you that you are our key. Son Goku. Or should I call you

Seitan Taisen Son Goku."

He gave him a creepy knowing smirk.

"You bastard take this!"

He brought his Nyoi-bo and charged at him.

/////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\

Back in reality.

Something had awoken Sanzo but there were no demon's around and the sky was beautiful that night.

Then he pinpointed it.

A noise coming from the monkey that wasn't snoring.

His breathing had changed from normal to a little heavier.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\

Back in Goku's dreamland.

"Aw man your strong. I hope your ready for round two!"

He readied his staff again. 

"Sorry to disappoint Son Goku but I have wasted enough time as it is. You will have to come with me now understand."

"Like hell I will. Plus in case you've forgotten

this is a dream."

"Yes, One of my powers is dream invasion. So I know this quite well."

"Like I said, Hope your ready for round two."

He ran at him ready to strike.

He side stepped Goku's attack quickly and when Goku turned around to see him looking slightly surprised Ryu took advantage of this and placed the talisman not too far below his neck on his red vest.

A second later his eyes still remained golden but glazed over and he collapsed.

//////////\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\

Back to the room they're in.

Goku snapped his eyes open but they remained the same as from the last of the dream.

He got up and put on his armor and attempted to leave but Sanzo saw his face.

And realization hit when saw the talisman around the area of Goku's heart.

"Dammit! Hakkai, Gojyo! Stop Goku now!"

Sanzo was at the door already trying to block him.

'He is in your way my key.'

Goku summoned his staff and Hakkai and Gojyo were fully awake and ready.

"Hey whats with the monkey.?"

Gojyo had his Shakujo out and ready to go.

"See the talisman around his heart. someone is controlling him through that."

"Sanzo, What do we do?"

Hakkai had a small chi ball ready.

"Remove the talisman and the link is broken."

'My key. You will come to the Dragons den.

As for the three in front of you, do not kill them...yet.

Head outside then go to a cave entrance near here, You will be guided there by me and then two men named

Chin and Chon that will escort you here. Understood.'

"Understood."

Goku instead of fighting his way through the other three made a clean jump out of the window.

"Dammit. Lets move."

Sanzo ran out first.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

Unfortunately for Ryu his control over the boy was starting to slip a little and so he had to conserve both of their energy to keep his plan in motion.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\////////\\\\

It didn't take them long to find Goku who was walking Similar to a zombie only without the bad posture,

and arms in the air.

Sanzo got in front of him.

"Dammit monkey where do you think your going?"

Goku stopped and looked straight ahead.

"I am the key...Dragons den."

"What crap is he talking about?"

Gojyo was to the back left.

"Cave...Chin...Chon.."

"I don't know Gojyo but I believe we should

finish this quickly."

Hakkai was to the back right.

Goku summoned his Nyoi-bo.

"Look just do what you have too and get the talisman.

Got it."

Sanzo gave a quick look to Hakkai and Gojyo.

Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Got it."

Gojyo and Hakkai ran at him but dodged and during this time Sanzo had come up behind him and tried to get him but he moved away from that as well.

By now Seto decided to make an appearance.

Goku was just standing off to the side like a rag doll puppet and the three turned to face him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sanzo aimed his gun at the newcomers head.

"I came to see the hold up."

"So your behind this, Bastard."

He fired a couple of shots at him but Seto

manged to evade.

"Actually if you must know our leader

Master Ryu planned all this. I am only here to retrieve the key we need to complete the plan.

So hand him over or you'll die."

"Am I the only one getting sick and annoyed of these arrogant bastards."

"For the second time in my life monk I think

I can agree with you."

"The death threats could stand to be more original don't you think."

"It would be wise of you not too ignore us."

Then Goku moved except now his movements were drastically sluggish and weak.

Ryu was losing his hold over him.

'Damn, Ryu's hold can't hold much longer.'

"Grr."

Sanzo took this moment and elbowed Goku hard in the stomach, Enough to knock him out and he

removed the talisman.

"Hey Sanzo, Was that really necessary?"

Hakkai sweatdropped while Sanzo sat Goku down.

"You, You made this talisman didn't you?"

Sanzo locked eye contact with Seto.

"Yes I did. It was to help Ryu maintain a hold over the boys mind. It puts the conscious part of the mind to a slumbering state, So with that in effect his mind control would work easier allowing this to be a simpler process but I am afraid you had to go and interfere.

You'd do well to remember that we will come back

for the boy and of course I might just pay you back for your disturbance if you will. Good day for now."

He nodded and vanished.

///////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\

Back at the Inn

Hakkai had healed the cuts Goku had gotten from involuntarily jumping out of the window earlier and Sanzo and Gojyo were outside having a smoke before turning in.

"Hey monk."

"What is it?"

"If I recall wasn't Homura the only person to call Goku a key or something."

"I know and that's what bugs me. And we know

he's dead and sealed. Damn monkey,

Getting into trouble again."

Sanzo exhaled a breath of smoke.

"Well I have a feeling we're gonna be in for it tomorrow."

"I'm turning in."

Sanzo left.

////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\/////

Not long later they had all turned in for the night.

The villains had done the same since there was nothing more they could do that night anyway.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\

In the morning, around ten.

Goku opened his eyes with a strange feeling like he missed something important.

"Oh Goku your finally up."

"Oh man what time is it?"

"Close to ten why?'

"Oh man I missed breakfast. And by the way, Did something happen last night cause my head feels strange and I think I have a bruise on my stomach or something."

Sanzo had come in to hear part of his sentence.

"If anything had happened you would have been woken up by any commotion. Nothing happened last night."

"Okay my bad. But I'm still hungry."

"We'll get lunch then we get the hell out of here.."

"Yeah, Thank you Sanzo your the best."

'I hope nothing bad happens...then again with our luck sometimes...something will happen and we'll live. Oh well. Business as usual'

Hakkai smiled and headed downstairs for lunch just behind Sanzo and Goku.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\/////

Authors Note:

One of the longest chapters I have written ever..

Kinda glad to be done here because it's a wee bit past time for me to be off the comp and I might turn in myself for the night.

If anything did not make sense let me know.

Well Later People and Have a

Happy New Year and or New Years Eve.

Just for the helluva it.

"Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"Be responsible and drink carefully."

Just trying to help out man. I'm kidding but keep things like that in mind. Aw hell what is this turning into, A PSA...

Oh hell no. Later!

Finished, 12/29/2006, 03:45am.


	2. Battle and Decisions

Document Opened: 01/15/2007, 11:53pm.

Authors Note:

Apologies for the late updates but I have been busy typing up some new stories that would not leave me be.

After I finish the ones I have now, I will post them.

By then they will each of two or three chapters to them.

Nothing makes you want to update when you checking on your stuff then you see the last time an update was there for your story. Well you get the idea.

Well anyway here is the second chapter to Re-creation.

Thanks go to: SaiYuri and Chibi Tanny for reviewing.

Thanks and Happy New Year people.-.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality, For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had stopped at another town which was surprisingly close but they had been informed that it was close enough that the two places simply neighbored each other.

Hakkai and Goku were out getting supplies and Gojyo had stayed behind since he had a couple of questions for the monk that he could not ask in front of the monkey.

Inside the bar they had stopped at.

"Hey, monk.?"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you want the monkey to know what happened last night?"

Gojyo then took a drink of his beer.

"Simple. If he found out what happened, He would more than likely run off to fight them himself and then get into more trouble. That's why no one is going to say anything."

Sanzo shot him a certain glare before taking a sip from his own drink.

"Fine I get it. Who knew you cared."

Sanzo clicked his gun.

"I will kill you."

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the Dragons Den in the meeting room they were sitting at the same table circular table.

"So, Last night did not quite go as planned,"

Ryu looked at the three.

"Only because of the interference of the other three."

Seto stated.

"Why did you go last night Seto?"

Chon asked a little suspicious.

"I went in-case something went wrong. Unfortunately I did not prepare enough to face them."

"Then what was the point if you knew you did not prepare enough?"

Chin asked him but had a little suspicion like Chon.

"Enough you three! We will strike again at the right moment which should be soon. They are about to be by the cave he was supposed to go to last night. Let's get ready to get this right."

Ryu got up and left as did the others.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sometime later they had been back on the dirt road and it was a nice day. A couple of small clouds were in the sky but did not look like rain clouds. The sun was bright and the temperature was fair and Goku and Gojyo were sharing what they thought some of the clouds looked like which was annoying Sanzo considering it was these two.

"You know that one looks a couple of meat buns stuck together."

Goku pointed to it.

"How many clouds are going to remind you of food?"

'I swear he really is a one trick pony.'

"Well It's not my fault they look like food, Anyway what does it look like to you then hm?."

Goku crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Well personally they remind me of..."

Gojyo had a look on his face and Hakkai caught it from the side mirror.

"Okay that might be enough of that for now."

Hakkai interrupted knowing what Gojyo would say.

"We strike now. They are close enough to the cave that leads here."

Ryu looked to the three.

"We kill the other three and bring the boy here alive correct?"

Chon looked to Ryu.

"No. I want the other three to be witnesses to this. After all from what we learned from Homura's information is that they may not be truly convinced of the power that lies within Son Goku. Now move out!"

The four disappeared.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

All was fairly normal up until Hakkai put the brakes on jeep suddenly.

"Hey Hakkai what did ya do that for?"

Goku asked him.

"Because we have company."

Hakkai pointed to four guys standing not to far off.

"We meet again Son Goku."

Ryu smirked.

"Hey! I remember you from my dream last night. Jeez and I thought it was just a dream or something."

Goku had already summoned Nyoi-bo.

"Alright guys your targets are as followed. I will fight Son Goku, Chon you fight Sha Gojyo. Chin you fight Genjyo Sanzo and Seto you fight Cho Hakkai. Move out."

"Oh how nice they already picked out who we fight."

Hakkai readied for battle.

"Well saves us a little trouble then."

Gojyo brought out his Shakujo.

"You guys pick the worst time for chit chat."

Sanzo aimed his gun.

"Let's just get started already."

Goku then charged at Ryu while the other three vanished then reappeared in front of their targets.

Chin stood in front Sanzo, Chon stood in front of Gojyo while Seto was in front of Hakkai.

"My name is Chin. I will be your opponent for now."

He got into stance. Chin had light blue hair at the shoulder it was a little spikey. His eyes were green.

"My name is Chon and I will be your opponent"

Chon looked like Chin only his hair was a light shade of red and his eyes were dark blue.

"My name is Seto and we shall do battle today."

He readied. His hair was that of medium length and a dark green color. His eyes were a blue and green mix.

"Yeah yeah you know who we are and we know who you are. Ready to get this show started."

Gojyo didn't take his eyes off of Chon.

"It is something that we feel is mandatory before battle."

Chon stated.

"Honor and all that right. Understandable then."

Gojyo and Chon went into battle like the others had already done.

Sanzo's battle with Chin.

Sanzo had landed a punch against the man sending backwards a little. Chin was too fast for him to shoot at.

"You know if you hand over Son Goku and come with us peacefully your lives will be spared later on after you see the Rebirth."

"I don't what in the hell your talking about but you can forget it."

"Either way you and the others will be coming with us."

Chin attempted to ice the spot where Sanzo was but Sanzo moved out of the way and used this move to shoot at the guy.

Chin nearly got hit in the arm by one bullet but it only grazed and he avoided the rest.

"I've underestimated you."

"You wouldn't be the first."

Sanzo quickly reloaded his gun.

The two were back at it.

Gojyo's battle with Chon.

"Your not bad."

Gojyo admitted.

"For what we've been through strength has been essential. And with that I can say your not bad either."

The two clashed again, Chon came in close but Gojyo got in a hit with his Shakujo. Chon immediately recovered and went in to strike.

Hakkai's battle with Seto.

Hakkai jumped out of the way of another talisman and shot a chi blast at Seto who moved out of way and retaliated with blast of his own. Hakkai almost didn't get to avoid.

Goku's battle with Ryu, Which has been underway a little before the others got started.

Ryu had knocked Goku backwards but Goku jumped back and had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"I can see why Homura chose you for last wish Son Goku."

Ryu had an eerie smile.

"What's Homura have to do with this!?"

"Ah it is simple enough. We are going to re-create his plan. Only we shall rule the new world and make it a true place for all to be free. Whether they be Human, Demon or Heretic or something in-between."

"Then why are you fighting us? The scripture right?'

"No. You were a key that Homura needed to create his world and you are the same one we will need to create ours."

"Like hell I would willingly do that!"

Goku practically snarled.

"That is why we are here fighting you now."

He stood with a certain confidence similar to Homura.

He clicked his fingers and the four were standing

together again."Play time is officially over."

Ryu nodded to the others.

Chin and Chon each brought out duel blades of ice of fire and went in to strike.

Seto vanished and proceeded to launch an assault of various sized chi blasts at Hakkai and Goku who wanted to help Sanzo was interrupted by Ryu who had a sword of his own.

Chon's fire sword was so hot that it sliced through the shakujo like butter and gave him the chance to strike which he did and knocked out Gojyo.

Chin had charged at Sanzo and went to strike but Sanzo held it off with his gun but Chin froze him to the spot the iced his hand with the gun and before Sanzo could use the Maten scripture he knocked him out as well.

Seto had gotten up close to fight with Hakkai making it difficult for him to use a barrier and after knocking him back Seto closed in and shot him with chi blast sized only enough to knock him out as well.

The three gotten their prey and vanished close to where Goku and Ryu were fighting.

Goku was briefly surprised to see that they had the others and he had a punch landed on him hard enough to knock him down.

"Un...Dammit."

Goku lightly groaned.

"Now here's the deal. Come with us peacefully and they won't die. And if you can only get to one that means two will. There will be no hesitation to do so."

Ryu's tone gave him a feeling that he was not lying.

"Fine. But you can't hurt them got it."

He sent away his Nyoi-bo not wanting to chance anything.

"He, That's fine. Let's go then."

The eight of them left not noticing that Hakuryu was watching the whole thing.

Authors Note:

Man I've got writing to do. Stories to update.

Well later for now! And Ryu first appears in my Samurai 7 fic, Your mine.

Later!

Finished: 01/16/2007, 03:21am.


	3. Underway

Document Opened: 01/16/2007, 10:59pm.

Authors Note:

If anyone thought that Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai lost too easy. That went like that for a reason. And Hakuryu plays an important part as well.

In the second opening theme song at the beginning of "Still Time" when all the names are going by.

Hakuryu's name is not listed. I've looked, oo. Not even as jeep but they mention nearly everyone else.;--;.

This story will probably only be 4 or 5 chapters long.

That's all it should require.

Enough of my chit chatting and onto the chapter,

////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message: Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality: For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were placed in separate cells side by side each other. Well Sanzo and Gojyo's were next to each other while Hakkai was just across from them.

"Do you think Goku's alright?"

Hakkai was sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"They won't do anything to kill him yet. So it's a safe bet he's fine for the moment."

Sanzo was mulling over a couple of things.

"Well what I would like to know is why they let us keep our weapons? Well Me and Hakkai can summon ours, but why did they let you keep your gun and the scripture?"

Gojyo was leaning against the wall near the front of the cell looking out.

"Probably cocky bastards."

Sanzo answered.

"Maybe."

Gojyo was still looking out the front of cell.

"I wish that we could go on ahead and blast out of here."

Hakkai lightly sighed.

"Yeah well we'll be able to soon."

"I know Sanzo but still."

"Let's just get ready, Jeez the tone you two have could make a guy think he's doomed or somethin'"

Gojyo smirked.

Not too long after they arrived Chin, Chon and Seto were taking the three to their cells while Ryu had guided Goku to another room. Goku had given a worried glance to them before they went separate ways.

The room he had taken him to looked like a doctors office or something. The last thing he could remember aside from some odd things around the corner of the room with buttons was a tall tube shaped thing that Ryu made him step into and after some green water filled the container he lost consciousness.

Ryu had been in the room when Chin and Chon arrived.

"See I told you this stuff would come on handy."

Chon went to work with one of the machines while Chin checked another.

"Yes yes. How are things checking out?"

Ryu questioned. Chin and Chon had an interest in the stuff and had been good at using it. Ryu decided that such things would be left to them.

"We'll be ready shortly. Seto is going to inform the prisoners of a couple of things then we should be ready."

Chin answered without his eyes leaving the screen.

"Excellent, I'll go prepare the symbol then."

Ryu left them to their own devices.

They turned their heads to try and see which one of them they heard walking down the hallway.

"Ah Seto correct."

Hakkai had gotten a look.

Seto stopped where he was.

"Correct. I have come to inform you of what you should expect shortly."

"What have you done with Goku?"

Sanzo asked him with a fixed stare.

"Ah nothing yet. You'll see him soon enough anyway."

"Bastard."

Sanzo said keeping his stare.

"Anyway within a few minutes you will be allowed to watch the creation of our new world come alive with that boys help."

Seto smirked.

"Can you at least tell us if he's hurt or not?"

Hakkai and Seto eye locked.

"He's fine for now. He even agreed to come peacefully if you three were left unharmed."

'Damn it all.'

Gojyo cursed to himself.

"Why did you let us keep our weapons?"

Sanzo eyed him.

"Fair's fair isn't. We learned a good bit watching Homura and keeping our own notes."

"What the hell does he have to do with this?"

Sanzo would be relieved when he could get out of there and blow some of their brains out.

"That's not for me to tell. You will find out more very soon"

"Yeah, Try now."

Chon and Chin were standing next to each other.

"It is time to begin. We will need these three to come with us."

Chin stated while Chon got the keys.

"So soon? Are things going accordingly?"

Seto almost seemed wary.

"With everything setup in advance and the power that boy possesses everything is ready to begin. There is no need to wait any longer."

Chin went over to Sanzo's cell while Seto went to Hakkai's and Chon went to Gojyo's.

"Any resistance and we will not hesitate to strike."

Chon stated.

"What about your agreement?"

Gojyo sneered at him.

"If you start it then we defend ourselves but if not then we keep our deal."

Chon replied.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo gave a nod to each other in unison since they would have to wait a little longer to start their plan.

They would have to get Goku back first before they could start anyway. They went along with them for now.

They were taken to a room at the very top of the place and the room was empty save for the big symbol on the floor and the five different colored stones at each point.

They had their wrists handcuffed behind them so they couldn't try anything. The three of them were also placed off to the side and saw that from another door the one Goku was fighting came in.

"Ah already up here. Good work."

They did not care for the look on Ryu's face. But his associates just nodded.

"Let us activate the stones then I will get the boy."

Ryu went to a dark violet colored stone.

Seto went to a green one, Chin casually went over to a blue one, Chon went to a red one.

They stood at the stones and closed their eyes, focused for a moment and then the stones stones started glow. The gold stone at the tip of the star was unmoving for now.

They said something so low that it was out of earshot of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. Who were almost free of their handcuffs.

After a moment the glowing stopped and they re-opened their eyes. Ryu smiled.

"Alright, keep an eye on them. I'm going to get the boy."

With that Ryu walked to the door and out of eyesight.

"Those stones, What are they?"

Hakkai looked to Seto.

Seto looked to Chin and Chon and they shrugged. No harm in telling. He nodded to them and looked to the three.

"They are special element stones created by us in Heaven."

Ryu then returned to the room carrying an unconscious Goku,

He laid him in the middle of the circle.

"You know what will happen if you follow through with this."

Sanzo wasn't even bothering to hide his anger.

Ryu smirked.

"We know and have prepared for that as well."

"Wake up you stupid monkey!"

Gojyo yelled at him but to no avail.

Ryu bent down and took off his diadem, Then got off the circle.

Goku started to turn into his true form. During the transformation process the gold stone had started glowing and allot of energy was coming from the boy forming a bright light ball a few feet above him.

The gold stone was also taking the energy from the ball and using it for something else that they did not know yet.

"Now you see why Homura had some respect for The great sage equal to heaven and earth Son Goku."

Ryu smiled cockily since things thus far were according to plan.

Sanzo scowled at them while Hakkai and Gojyo watched with odd looks on their faces.

"It was the same way with Homura wasn't it Sanzo?"

Hakkai looked at him knowing the answer.

"Yes. It was. You guys ready."

"Yep."

The three got their cuffs off and Goku had finished transforming a moment ago. While in his demon form he tried to touch the light like he tried once before but didn't get very far since the pain he had been in and a good deal of energy being

took away was beginning to leave him weak and almost unconscious again.

The three were running over and Chin, Chon and Seto knew as did Ryu but it was a little too late now for them to do anything anyway. The energy from the gold stone was being shot up into a straight line which soon extended into huge golden double doors.

They slowly creaked open the light ball had since disappeared into the stone which had risen up and embedded itself at the very top.

"Impressive that you managed to escape but we will have to deal with you later. I do believe your friend is waking and we have business to finish."

Ryu and the other three vanished into the door just as he finished his sentence and an angry Seitan Taisen was beginning to stand ready to do battle.

"Goku..."

Hakkai looked at him.

He growled at them and then knew that they would have to take down Seitan Taisen before they could do anything about the ones who started this mess. They brought out their weapons and the boy smirked.

Authors Note:

Jeez, these chapters are long. I spent four hours on and off for this. I think it was worth it though. Action in the next chapter and let me know if something doesn't make sense or may have been messed up. Thanks you.

Later!-.

Finished: 01/17/2007, 04:55am.


	4. Fighting Seitan Taisen

Document Opened: 01/17/2007, 08:17pm.

Authors Note:

Not much more to go with this story.

One or two chapters at the most.

Hm, (Jeez it's 09:34pm. I got to get to work.;--;.).

I wonder can the minus wave even affect Goku?

I mean he's not a demon or a human or god.

He's literally one of a kind. Oh well onto the fic.

Here is an important message: Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality, for more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

/////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Seitan Taisen was standing in the middle of the circle only still not looking at full strength but just as cocky none the less. They would have to use that for their own advantage.

They managed to get in triangle type formation around him.

After a couple of seconds Goku vanished then reappeared behind Gojyo who was closest and kicked him toward a wall.

"Gojyo!"

Hakkai turned to see Gojyo then Goku appeared near him but before he could strike Hakkai, Sanzo shot a bullet near them distracting him and then Goku turned and charged at Sanzo.

Getting closer but lacking full strength his vision blurred for a moment causing him to stumble and Sanzo knocked him to the ground. He was barley able to avoid the chain that almost wrapped around him from Gojyo's Shakujo.

Hakkai shot a chi blast at ground around his feet causing Goku to stumble but this time he did not get to dodge the chain that wrapped around him, He struggled to get free but Sanzo came over and held his hand over his forehead.

"Return now to your human form."

He stopped moving and had a pained expression as his features returned to that of his human form. His diadem back in place his ears went back to normal. His hands lost their claws and his long hair vanished and his eyes returned to normal.

Gojyo released his Shakujo and Sanzo caught the monkey who fell forward.

"Is he alright?"

Hakkai asked a bit worried as Sanzo sat the boy down.

"He'll be fine. But at the moment we have another problem to deal with."

Sanzo gestured to the giant door.

"Kyu!"

Hakuryu flew in the room.

"So he did follow us."

Hakkai looked relieved after seeing the little dragon who had been following them since they were kidnapped earlier.

"That's good and all but is it a good idea to leave the monkey alone while we're in there.?"

Gojyo had been took a small puff of his cigarette that he lit a minute ago.

"You two go on ahead and I'll be right there."

Hakkai looked at Sanzo who nodded and he Gojyo left without question though Gojyo had wanted to ask but a certain look from the monk made him drop the question and the two went

on ahead of him.

Hakkai had used some of his chi to help speed along his waking and when he was done he turned to Hakuryu.

"Hakuryu can you wait here? There's a good chance that we'll need you to be jeep not too far off."

The little dragon chirped, glided and landed near Goku and gave another chirp as if to say he understood.

"Thank you Hakuryu."

Hakkai then went to join the others inside the door.

Inside said door.

Hakkai joined Sanzo and Gojyo who were just about to start their fights with Chin and Chon.

"So it seems I will be joining in as well."

Seto smirked creepily and took a fighting position in front of Hakkai.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai quickly gave each other a nod. It was time for them to put their plan into motion.

Ryu was going to hold back for the moment and he was watching from a distance.

"Let's finish this."

Sanzo said and the six of them proceeded to begin combat.

Authors Note:

Only one or two chapters to go.

Hm, anyone else think that Hakuryu appeared to suddenly.

Anyone Later for now!

Finished: 01/17/2007, 11:08pm.


End file.
